L'enfance des fleurs jumelles
by chtitechou
Summary: traduction d'une fic de Brianna Marie cela raconte comment la scolarité de Lily à Poudlard et lily et Pétunia en sont venues à se détester alors qu'elles s'adoraient.
1. Fleurs jumelles pour toujours

CHAPITRE 1 : Fleurs jumelles pour toujours  
  
Lily et Petunia étaient les meilleures amies qu'on puisse trouver. Elles passaient toutes leurs journées ensemble, et en fait même leurs nuits. Parce que Lily et Pétunia n'étaient pas simplement meilleures amies, elles étaient aussi sœurs. Oui, Lily et Petunia Evans étaient inséparables, et à cause de leurs prénoms de fleurs, la plupart des gens les appelaient Les Fleurs Jumelles. (n/t : lily=lys en anglais)  
  
En fait, Lily et Petunia n'étaient pas jumelles, même si elles étaient d'ages très proches. Petunia avait un an de plus que Lily , et celle-ci l'admirait comme toutes les petites sœurs admirent leurs grandes sœurs. Et, contrairement à la plupart des aînés, Petunia admirait Lily. Elles étaient toujours ensemble, partageaient tout, et n'étaient jamais jalouse l'une de l'autre.  
  
Quand Petunia commença l'école primaire, Lily se sentit terriblement seule la journée. Elle passait ses matinées à faire des dessins pour Petunia, et inscrivait chaque bribe d'information sur la journée dans sa mémoire. Ainsi, quand Petunia rentrait à la maison l'après midi, Lily pouvait lui raconter tout ce qu s'était passé, et c'était alors comme si elles n'avaient jamais été séparées. Chaque après midi, Lily attendait 3 heures, et se roulait par terre pour que sa mère l'emmène à l'école chercher Petunia.  
  
Petunia aussi détesta cette première année d'école : elle passait beaucoup de temps à imaginer ce que sa sœur faisait à la maison, et elle ne se fit pas vraiment d'amis. Quand une petite fille ou un petit garçon venait lui parler, Petunia engageait amicalement la conversation avec eux, mais essayait toujours de ramener la discution à sa petite sœur chérie qu'elle adorait. Finalement les autres enfants s'en lassèrent et arrêtèrent de venir lui parler. Cette première année d'école de Petunia fut une très mauvaise année pour toutes les deux.  
  
Cependant, lorsque Lily pris le chemin de l'école à son tour, les choses allèrent beaucoup mieux, et personne ne pouvait résister aux Fleurs jumelles. Alors que séparées, elles s'ennuyaient, et ne parlaient aux autres que de l'autre, elles étaient là infiniment plus charmantes. Elles jouaient parfaitement avec la personnalité de l'autre, et faisaient rire tous les enfants qui les cotoyaient. Elles n'auraient pas pu être plus heureuses.  
  
Cependant, il y avait dans leurs vies un élément qui les rendait très tristes. Vous voyez, les parents de Lily et Petunia n'étaient pas ordinaires, en fait ils étaient exactement l'opposé de l'ordinaire : c'était des sorciers. Mais qui n'aurait pas aimé avoir des parents magiques ? Leur travail ménager était réduit car leur mère adorait utiliser des sorts de nettoyage, après tout elle était plus efficace avec une baguette que Lily et Petunia avec un chiffon et un seau d'eau. Leur père travaillait comme promoteur de balais de course, et donc elles avaient toujours les premiers aperçus des derniers balais de course. Elles avaient un elfe de maison nommé Misty, qu'elles adoraient. Mais alors pourquoi le fait d'avoir des parents magiques rendait Lily et Petunia tristes ? Et bien parce que Lily et Petunia n'étaient PAS des sorcières. Leur mère descendait d'une longue lignée de cracmols, impliquant que les pouvoirs magiques sautaient une génération et Mme Evans étant une sorcière, Lily et Petunia ne pouvaient pas posséder de pouvoirs. C'était très difficile pour elles de vivre très proche du monde magique en sachant qu'elles n'en feraient jamais complètement partie. Mais c'était cela qui gardait les sœurs si proches. Ainsi quand les enfants des autres familles de sorcier se moquaient d'elles, elles pouvaient toujours compter l'une sur l'autre. Elles étaient les sœurs cracmoles (même si elles préféraient de loin les Fleurs jumelles)  
  
* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily se réveilla un matin, peu avant son onzième anniversaire, pour trouver des rayons de soleil entrer par sa fenêtre. " Petunia, réveille-toi ! ! Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? s'exclama Lily en poussant sa sœur doucement. Petunia n'était vraiment pas du matin, mais Lily savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour la réveiller. -mmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhh ! !fit Petunia, endormie, néanmoins en sortant la tête de sous les couvertures. -Aller ! Lève-toi ! Papa a le dernier model des champions ! ! ! Petunia se leva en un éclair. Bien qu'elle n'eut pas la moindre magie en elle, elle adorait voler. Tout le monde avait été très surpris quand elle avait réussi à voler, puisque tous considéraient cela comme un certain niveau de pouvoir magique que les cracmols n'avaient pas, mais Petunia pris presque naturellement les balais de course en égalant les sorciers environnants. Elle faisait même un peu de quidditch quand elle était sure que sa mère était occupée à d'autres choses  
  
La mère de Lily et Petunia, Renée Evans, était une très gentille femme mais elle était un peu paranoïaque. Même si elle savait que ses enfants seraient des cracmols, elle continuait d'espérer qu'elles aient des pouvoirs. Pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas moins, mais elle pensait qu'elles seraient plus en sécurité en possédant un certain niveau de magie. Et savoir une de ses deux filles volant quarante pieds au dessus du sol, sans magie pour l'aider en cas de problème ne la rasurait pas du tout.  
  
Leur père, Bruce Evans, au contraire, ADORAIT l'idée que Pétunia puisse voler. Il avait toujours aimé voler lui-même, et était toujours heureux de raconter des histoires sur son passé de Gardien de Serdaigle, qu'on lui demande ou non ! Quand il avait appris que Renée aurait sûrement des enfants cracmols qui ne pourraient pas voler, il avait failli annuler le mariage. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais il y avait pensé. Tout le monde savait qu'il aimait Renée plus qu'il était possible d'aimer une femme, mais c'est pour dire à quel point il avait été content que Petunia puisse voler.  
  
Il n'est pas necessaire de dire que le jour où Bruce et Renée étaient sortis et avaient vu une Petunia de 5 ans, chevauchant un balais quelques pieds au dessus du sol, dans l'arrière-cour, ils avaient été été les parents les plus joyeux et nerveux de la Terre. Bruce avait récupéré la petite Petunia du balais, et l'avait serré dans ses bras, et Renée avait commencé à la sermonner avant de réaliser que Petunia n'ayant que 5 ans, elle s'en fichait complètement. Depuis ce jour, Bruce faisait essayer à Petunia ses nouveaux modèles et Renée se hatait de les sermonner à chaque fois, ordonnant à Petunia de ne pas voler à plus de dix pieds du sol.  
  
Mais revenons à cette matinée peu avant le onzième anniversaire de Lily :Pétunia fut en bas des escaliers, prête, avant que Lily ait pu réaliser qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit. Lily courut la rejoindre lorsqu'elle percuta Misty. " Mademoiselle Lily, vous ne devriez pas courir dans la maison, vous pourriez vous faire mal ! " dit Misty en se relevant et en accourant pour voir si Lily n'avait rien. " Oh je suis désolée Misty, est ce que tu vas bien ? " demanda cette dernière à l'elfe en même temps. " Mademoiselle Lily, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Misty, Misty n'est qu'une elfe de maison qui n'a pas besoin qu'on lui demande si elle va bien. ", répondit elle, ses gros yeux bleus fixant Lily. Lily leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, et dit " Misty, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Lily, pas Mademoiselle Lily, juste Lily. Et combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu ES quelqu'un, et si moi ou quelqu'un d'autre te blesse, accidentellement ou volontairement, c'EST grave. Tu est un créature vivante, qui respire, et on te doit le respect. ". Et comme à chaque fois que Lily lui faisait ce discours, Misty répondit la même chose. " Mademoiselle Lily est complètement désorientée en ce qui concerne les relations entre sorciers et elfes ". Au point qu'elle partait en secouant ses mains, et faisant bouger ses oreilles. Tous les Evans avaient essayé de faire perdre à Misty l'habitude de se dévaloriser, mais en vain. Misty n'avait pas toujours travaillé pour les Evans. Ils étaient contre l'asservissement des elfes, mais ils avaient découvert Misty mourant de faim, et sans maison cinq ans auparavant, et n'avaient pu se résoudre à la laisser comme ça. Ils l'avaient donc prise chez eux. Ils avaient essayé de l'habiller, mais elle s'était mise à pleurer et à crier " Non, pas encore une fois ! ! " et ils avaient fini par lui donner une taie d'oreiller que Lily et Petunia avaient décoré pour lui donner l'air d'une jolie robe. Comme Misty ne disait jamais du mal de ses précédents propriétaires, même si ils n'étaient plus ses maîtres, les Evans avaient conclu qu'ils étaient des mauvais sorciers, qui avaient du la traiter très mal, puisqu'après 5 ans passés chez lzq Evans, elle continuait à se considérer comme une moins que rien.  
  
Lily mis de coté sa frustration sur Misty, et la colère qu'elle gardait pour les anciens maîtres de celle ci, et couru vers l'arrière cours où Petunia volait déjà, autour du gros pommier. " Ah ! C'est pas juste ! Je l'ai vu en premier ! Si j'étais pas là, tu serais encore en train de dormir dans ton lit ! ! " cria Lily en fixant jalousement sa sœur Petunia fit une descente en piqué et ralenti pour que Lily puisse l'entendre : " -De toute façon tu ne peux pas conduire un balais ! "  
  
Il était vrai que Lily n'avait absolument aucun talent avec les balais, et Petunia et elle plaisantaient ensemble, mais parfois cela la blessait un peu car il semblais que si Petunia était simplement une cracmole, Lily était la moins magique de la famille. Le jour où Bruce avait découvert que Petunia pouvait voler sur un balais, il avait immédiatement encouragé Lily à essayer, mais sans succès. Quand Lily avait placé sa main au dessus du balais et crié " Debout ! ", il ne s'était rien passé. Le balais n'avait pas fait un petit saut, il n'avait pas roulé sur lui même, il ne s'était absolument RIEN passé. Que Lily le veuille ou non, elle ne pouvait pas conduire un balais, elle en était tout simplement incapable. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à voler derrière son père ou derrière Petunia, même si le fait de savoir que ses deux filles volaient sans surveillance aurait fait avoir à Renée une crise cardiaque.  
  
Lily regardait Petunia voler en haut, en bas, de partout pendant dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que sa mère arrive en courant de la maison en criant " Bruce Ivadner Evans ! ! Je SAIS que tu n'es pas assis là en train de regarde notre fille de 12 ans voler sur un Brossdur alors que n'importe quel moldu qui passerait pourrait la voir ! ! Parce que je SAIS que l'homme que j'ai épousé a plus de bon sens ! " Bruce cacha sa tête de honte, pendant que Petunia descendait de son balais. Lily et Petunia y étaient habituées à présent. Leur père les laissait toujours faire ce que leur mère leur défendait, mais il était un peu enfant, ce qui forçait leur mère à être la seule adulte de la maison. Pour les deux sœurs, c'était vraiment amusant. De plus, après avoir crié sur Bruce, Renée était trop fatiguée pour les gronder pour la moindre bêtise.  
  
Lily et Petunia marchèrent vers le coté de la maison, et se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe, en regardant les nuages dans le ciel. " Nous avons une belle vie, n'est ce pas Petunia ? " demanda Lily à sa grande sœur " Oui, réellement " répondit Petunia en souriant pour elle-même Lily était silencieuse à certains moments, elle pensait à des rêves étranges qu'elle avait faits. Des mauvais rêves où elle voyais des flashs d'elle et Petunia adultes. Des flashs sur un homme avec une cape noire de des yeux bizarrement rouges. Des flashs sur un garçon attirant avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des lunettes. Et ce qui la concernait le plus, des flashs de Petunia marchant derrière Lily dans une rue et ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle était là. " Petunia ? " demanda Lily finalement, en regardant sa sœur les larmes aux yeux, " Nous serons toujours meilleures amies, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu seras toujours là pour prendre soin de moi et être ma sœur, hein ? " Petunia se tourna vers elle et la regarda, puis dit avec une conviction absolue " Evidemment Lily ! Il n'y a aucune force sur cette planète qui pourrait m'empêcher de m'occuper de toi ! Je serais TOUJOURS là pour toi ! " Lily tourna le regard vers les nuages au dessus d'elle, plus heureuse, mais toujours dans le doute. Petunia, sentant son hésitation, se leva et marcha vers le jardin de leur mère. Renée adorait ce jardin et avait un partie spéciale réservée aux pétunias et aux lys (n/t : je rappelle que en anglais Lily veut dire lys). " Ici Lily. Même si quelque chose arrive et fait que je ne peux plus te protéger et m'occuper de toi, tu pourras garder ça comme un souvenir qui te rappellera que je t'aimerais toujours. " Lily ne pouvait pas parler. Pendant un moment, elle se senti au bord des larmes, mais elle sauta sur ses jambes et étreignit sa sœur. Petunia l'embrassa et sourit : elle était heureuse de rendre sa sœur joyeuse. Lily s'écarta de Petunia et lui sourit, puis marcha vers les fleurs et cueilla un lys qu'elle tendit à Petunia : " Comme ça tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours ", chuchota-t-elle " Fleurs jumelles pour toujours "lui répondit Petunia  
  
Elles retournèrent regarder les nuages, en pointant les différents formes qui ressemblaient à des objets bizarres, et s'amusèrent ensemble. Oui, elles étaient heureuses. Elles avaient un merveilleuse famille et elles s'avaient mutuellement. Elles n'auraient rien pu espérer de plus. Ce qu'elles ne savait pas c'est que quelque chose allait se produire. Qu'elque chose qui allait changer leurs vies et tester leurs solides liens fraternels. Quelque chose qui allait changer le cours de leurs vies. 


	2. L'énorme surprise

CHAPITRE 2 : L'énorme surprise  
  
Lorsque Lily se réveilla le matin de son onzième anniversaire, elle se sentait pareil que tous les autres jours. Pour elle, les anniversaires n'étaient pas si importants que cela. Elle était sure d'avoir ses cadeaux, et une fête, mais elle ne se sentait jamais différente lorsqu'elle avait une année de plus. Elle se retourna dans son lit, en espérant que pour une fois son anniversaire soit différent, pour une fois elle aurait voulu se sentir changée.  
« Joyeux anniversaire Lily ! ! » cria Pétunia en entrant dans la chambre de Lily en tenant un paquet cadeau. Alors que d'habitude il était impossible de réveiller Pétunia, elle se réussissait toujours à se lever avant Lily pour son anniversaire. Pétunia ADORAIT donner à Lily ses cadeaux. Et ce matin n'était pas une exception, Pétunia était là, tout comme les rayon de soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre.  
  
Lily roula en bas de son lit et tomba sur une pile de vêtements propres. Alors que n'importe vous aurait dit que la chambre de Lily était un bazar, une porcherie, un endroit où aucun humain ne voudrait vivre, Lily préférait appeler ça un chaos organisé. Elle pouvait trouver n'importe quoi en dix secondes chrono, et elle disait que la pile de vêtements au pied de son lit lui permettait de se lever de sa façon préférée sans se faire mal.  
  
Le fait que Pétunia soit dans la chambre de Lily montrait à quel point elle était excitée et impatiente de lui donner son cadeau. Si il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait chez Lily, c'était le fait qu'elle soit si désordonnée. Pétunia était la personne la plus soigneuse du monde. Sa chambre était la plus rangée de la maison, ce qui n'était pas rien, puisque Renée et Bruce étaient très ordonnés eux-mêmes. Si Lily pouvait trouver quelque chose dans sa chambre en dix secondes, Pétunia pouvait trouver la même chose dans la sienne en moins de deux secondes. Une place pour chaque chose et chaque chose à sa place, voila la devise de Pétunia. Cependant, l'amour de Pétunia pour Lily dépassait de loin son dégoût pour les mauvaises habitudes de sa petite sœur.  
  
« Ouvre-le, ouvre-le, ouvre-le », insista Pétunia en marchant prudemment entre les piles de jouets, de livres et de vêtements amoncelés par terre. Lily la remercia et pris le cadeau des mains de Pétunia, puis commença à enlever le papier, qu'elle jeta par terre, alors que Pétunia grimaçait. Elle avait du passer beaucoup de temps à envelopper le paquet. Mais sa grimace se transforma en sourire lorsque Lily sortit le cadeau de sa boîte. C'était un journal rose, avec Lily Evans brodé en caractères d'argent sur la couverture. Lily le retourna dans tous les sens en essayant de l'ouvrire, et Pétunia ricana en lui prenant des mains. « Tu vois, ici sur la couverture, entre Lily et Evans, il y a un petit bouton. Tu appuies dessus, et tu dis le mot de passe et le journal va s'ouvrire, mais il ne s'ouvrira qu'à ta voix. »expliqua Pétunia d'une voix triomphante en tendant le journal à Lily. Lily savait exactement quel mot de passe utiliser. Elle pressa le bouton et dit « Fleurs jumelles » et le journal s'ouvrit. Elle le tendit à Pétunia en lui faisant signe d'essayer de l'ouvrir. « Fleurs jumelles »essaya Pétunia, mais il ne se passa rien. Elle lui rendit et regarda sa petite sœur s'amuser à dire le mot de passe et ouvrir et fermer le journal encore et encore. Finalement elle le posa et entoura sa sœur de ses bras. « Merci beaucoup Pétunia. J'en ferai bon usage. Je vais pouvoir écrire toutes mes histoires et mes pensées dedans. TU es la meilleure ! ! ! Pétunia savait que Lily allait adorer. Si il y avait bien une chose que Lily adorait autant que Pétunia aimait voler, c'était écrire. Lily écrivait depuis qu'on lui avait appris à former des lettres en CP. Elle rêvait tout le temps à de nouvelles histoires, mettant en scène des sorciers et des moldus. Elle pouvait passer des jours entiers à écrire et à présent elle avait un endroit pour rassembler ses histoires. « Oh j'ai oublié de te dire le plus important, ce journal ne peut jamais se remplir. Tant que tu continueras à écrire dedans, il y aura des pages blanches. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche, il doit y avoir des sorts de remplissage comme ceux qu'ils utilisent pour que les plumes soient toujours pleines d'encre. L'homme de Fleury&Bott m'a assuré qu'il ne pourrait jamais être plein. En entendant cela, Lily failli tomber de la pile de vêtements sur laquelle elle était perchée. Elle fixa le journal et réalisa qu'elle n'aurait jamais besoin d'en acheter un autre. Elle quitta sa chambre et descendit rapidement les escaliers, le cœur joyeux.  
  
Pétunia sourit pour elle-même, s'emerveillant de la réaction de Lily quand elle lui avait dit que le journal était complètement indestructible. Le journal lui avait coûté quelques gallions, c'était en fait le résultat de six mois d'économie, mais la réaction de Lily était suffisante pour lui donner le courage d'économiser trois fois plus, pour faire sourire Lily de cette façon.  
  
Quand Lily et Pétunia arrivèrent en bas, elles furent surprises par un inhabituelement énorme petit déjeuner. Il y avait des pancakes, des gaufres, du bacon, des œufs, des saucisses, etc... Alors que les Evans faisaient tout leur possible pour que Misty n'ait pas à nettoyer derrière eux, il ne l'avaient pas convaincue de ne pas cuisiner pour eux. Et comme Misty n'était pas seulement une bonne cuisinière, mais elle semblait aussi aimer le faire, ils la laissaient cuisiner pour eux, à son plus grand bonheur. Et pour les anniversaires, elle faisait toujours plus d'efforts. « Oh Misty, c'est merveilleux !Merci » s'écria Lily en se baissant pour la serrer dans ses bras « Oh, ce n'est rien Mademoiselle Lily », répondit Misty modestement, alors qu'elle semblait vraiment heureuse d'être ainsi remerciée.  
Renée et Bruce étaient déjà à table, attendant avec patience que Lily et Pétunia viennent pour commencer à manger. Dès que Lily eut fini de serrer Misty, ils l'etreignirent et l'embrassèrent. « Je ne peux pas croire que notre petit bébé a déjà 11 ans ! » commença Renée. « Il me semble que c'était hier que je changeais ses couches, et maintenant c'est pratiquement une jeune femme ! » Bruce était un peu plus réservé, mais il continuait de serrer Lily dans ses bras : »Nous t'aimons tant, joyeux anniversaire ! ! »  
  
Lily s'échappa finalement de ses parents et s'assis à table et attaqua le petit déjeuner. Après quelques minutes, un silence s'installa et elle se perdit dans ses pensées. *Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si déçue. Ma sœur m'a offert le meilleur des cadeaux, Misty m'a cuisiné un délicieux petit déjeuner, mes parents m'ont montré tout leur amour, et je suis sure qu'il vont me surprendre avec des super cadeaux tout à l'heure. J'aimerai juste me sentir plus agée ou différente ou quelque chose ! * Lily fut sortie de ses pensée par Pétunia qui lui demanda qui elle avait invité à sa fête le week end. Lily allait lui répondre lorsque le courrier arriva. Un chouette apporta la Gazette du sorcier à Bruce. Deux autres hiboux entrèrent et volèrent directement vers Renée, pour lui apporter Sorcière Hebdo et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une publicité pour un nouveau nettoyant. C'était parfaitement normal pour les Evans. Ce qui n'était pas normal, par contre, c'était la chouette qui vola vers Lily.   
  
Lily et Pétunia n'avaient pas vraiment d'amis sorciers. Elles allaient à l'école moldue, avec des enfants moldus, puisqu'elles savaient qu'elles étaient toutes les deux des cracmoles, et donc qu'elles devaient recevoir une éducation moldue. Elle n'avaient donc aucun lien avec les enfants sorciers dans la vie de tous les jours. Bien sur, leurs parents avaient des amis sorciers avec des enfants sorciers, mais la plupart d'entre eux trouvaient trop difficile d'être avec Lily et Pétunia parce qu'ils savaient que leurs vies allaient dans des directions différentes. Parfois Lily avait du courrier d'amis d'école ou des colis qu'elle avait commandés, mais là, cela ressemblait vraiment à une lettre. Lily devait avoir reçu une lettre d'anniversaire d'une connaissance, sauf qu'elle avait reçu toutes ses cartes d'anniversaire la semaine précédente. Lily était très curieuse, et elle regarda la lettre dans sa main.  
  
Lily Evans La cuisine 17 route Squigley Surrey  
  
Lily examina l'inscription vert émeraude sur la très mince enveloppe et la tourna lentement, pour voir le seau de cire pourpre, avec les armoiries représentant un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent, autour d'un grand P. Lily savait ce que c'était mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait reçu cela. Cela devait être une erreur. « Qu'est ce que tu as Lils... »demanda Bruce, mais il s'arrêta en voyant le sceau de cire pourpre. « Oh mon dieu, Bruce est ce que... mais ça ne peut pas être » balbutia Renée en voyant la lettre  
Pétunia contourna la table et pris doucement l'enveloppe des mains de Lily. Elle regarda Lily pour lui demander la permission, et quand celle ci approuva d'un signe de tête, Pétunia ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire rapidement. Quand elle eut finit, elle posa la lettre sur la table, et regarda tristement le reste de la famille : « Ce n'est pas une erreur. Lily a été acceptée à Poudlard. » 


End file.
